1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound having a prostaglandin production inhibitory action, a method for producing the novel compound, a novel microorganism which is a microorganism producing the novel compound, a compound-containing composition containing the novel compound, and a prostaglandin production inhibitor containing the compound-containing composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prostaglandin (PG) is a bioactive substance which is a metabolite of arachidonic acid released from a cell membrane. Known types of prostaglandin include PGE2, PGD2, PGF2α, and PGI2. When a living body receives physical stimulation or inflammatory irritation, the living body produces the prostaglandin, which binds to a specific receptor thereof to thereby cause various physiological responses in the living body.
Examples of the physiological responses include inflammation reactions such as pruritus, fever, vascular hyperpermeability, and pain; abnormal enhancement of sensory nerve, bronchial smooth muscle contraction, platelet aggregation, tumor-cell proliferation, bone resorption promotion, and neuron degeneration. Therefore, the prostaglandin plays a key role in manifestation or pathogenesis in various diseases such as asthma, a cardiovascular disease, preterm delivery, nephritis, atherosclerosis, overactive bladder, chronic rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, and cancer.
Therefore, it has been expected that the various diseases can be prevented or treated by inhibiting production of the prostaglandin.
Various compounds inhibiting production of the prostaglandin have been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2007-326864, 2009-167217, and 2004-262868). However, these compounds have an unsatisfactory prostaglandin production inhibitory action.
Thus, at present, keen demand has arisen for a novel compound which has an excellent prostaglandin production inhibitory action, which can be used for preventing or treating various diseases caused by prostaglandin, and which has high safety.